The Red Ball
by DaynaJD
Summary: InuYasha meets someone from his past and is flooded with memories he wishes he could forget. Commentary appreciated. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Red Ball:  
Chapter one: Sister  
by Ddoskocil 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were an odd group as they walked down the dirt path. A dog half-demon walked in front carrying a rusty sword at his hip. Behind him walked a young girl with long black hair pushing a bike. Next to her was a second young girl, also with long black hair, but the second girl wore a bone boomerang strapped to her back. A small cat-like creature with two tails walked at the heels of the second girl with a young fox demon. Behind them all was a monk dressed in purple and black with a rosary around his wrist.

The two girls chatted with the monk and little fox demon, but the half-demon Inu-Yasha was silent, caught in his own thoughts. The young human pushing the bike glanced at him occasionally, but Kagome said nothing to her half-demon companion. The demon slayer Sango also noticed Inu-Yasha's silence, but, like Kagome, she said nothing of his sober mood. Instead, she turned to the monk, Miroku.

"It looks like there's a village over there," she commented. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, the fox demon, looked to where she pointed. They could see several smoke columns over the hilltops.

"Think we could stop there tonight?" Kagome asked. "I know it's only mid-afternoon, but we aren't going to find anymore jewel shards today. What do you think, Inu-Yasha?" But Inu-Yasha did not answer. He just looked at the smoke columns than back at the road in front of him.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked again.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, you don't have to yell at me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay at that village tonight. Jeez, you didn't have to snap at me."

"Feh. You do what you want." With that, Inu-Yasha took off. He ran as fast as he could, leaving his companions in a state of confusion.

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked as he jumped up in to Kagome's bike basket. Kagome picked him up and handed him to Sango.

"I'm going after him. Something's wrong with him and I'm going to find out what it is. I'll meet you guys at the village." She smiled at her friends before she jumped on her bike and peddled after Inu-Yasha.

"Should we follow them?" Sango asked.

"Of course," Miroku replied with a grin.

"Kirara," Sango said to the small cat-like demon at her heels. Kirara nodded and transformed into a large cat demon with long fangs. Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped onto the back of the transformed Kirara and headed after Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha slowed to a walk. He looked around, gathering his bearings. It was rare for him to run so blindly at such a fast pace, but he had his reasons.  
_Kagome,_ he thought._ What would she think of that village if she knew the terrible things they did to me after Mother died?_

He wandered through the hills with no destination in mind. When he stopped and looked down, he was standing in front of a headstone.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself. _Thinking of Mother must have led me to her grave.  
_Inu-Yasha sat in front of the headstone that held his mother's name. He stared at it for a long time, lost in the happy memories of his mother and the sad ones that followed her death.

"Well, who is this stray little puppy?" a sweet voice said from behind him. Inu-Yasha leaped to his feet, Tetsusaiga drawn. Standing on a headstone directly behind his mother's grave was a lithe female with silver hair and emerald eyes. She had a single blue line under each eye that ran diagonally up her face toward her pointed ears. On her forehead was a bright blue crescent moon with a sapphire gem embedded in the middle.

"Who are you calling 'puppy'?" he yelled at the female. She frowned as she gracefully jumped down from the headstone. She stood a full head shorter than Inu-Yasha, but Inu-Yasha suddenly felt like a puppy again standing in front her.

"Welcome home, Inu-Yasha," she said sweetly when she was standing less than an arm's distance from him.

"Feh. What do you want, Kan-Tama? You here for the Tetsusaiga, too?" Inu-Yasha replied defensively, still holding the transformed fang of Tetsusaiga with the tip toward the woman.

"No, Inu-Yasha, I do not want your sword. Now is that any way to talk to your elder sister," she chided. Inu-Yasha flattened his ears, but he sheathed Tetsusaiga. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well," he finally asked.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled before Kan-Tama could answer.  
Kan-Tama glance at the young girl, more than slightly annoyed that this human-girl was interrupting their conversation. When she looked back at Inu-Yasha, however, a slight smile crept to her lips, revealing her sharp fangs.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome repeated as she stopped her bike and hopped off. "Why did you run off-" she trailed off when she noticed Kan-Tama standing in front of them.

"She has a jewel shard," she whispered. Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome, then at his sister.

"Amazing," Kan-Tama said, although she did not sound impressed. "This must be Kikyo." She noticed Kagome's frown and Inu-Yasha's body tighten.

"My mistake. Kikyo died fifty years ago," she apologized absentmindedly. "Then you must be her reincarnation. Only the priestess Kikyo could have seen my hidden shard. What is your name?" she asked, her eyes boring into Kagome's soul.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the silver-haired woman's intense gaze. "UmKagome. My name is Kagome," she managed to stammer out.

"Kagome I am Kan-Tama, maiden and keeper to the shrine of my father. And I am elder sister to Sesshö-Maru and Inu-Yasha," Kan-Tama finished with a slight nod that might have been a bow.

"Inu-Yasha's sister?" Kagome asked. She turned to Inu-Yasha. "You never told me you had a sister."

"You never asked," Inu-Yasha answered, indifferent to Kagome's outburst. "Not like it's important anyway." Inu-Yasha started to turn away. As he did, Kagome noticed Kan-Tama's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Inu-Yasha. SIT!" Inu-Yasha barely had time to cringe at the hated word before he slammed face first into the grassy hillside. Kan-Tama took a second glance that this young woman whom could bring her brother tumbling to the ground with a simple word.

Kagome certainly resembled Kikyo in looks. But Kagome had a quality about her that Kikyo could never possess: Kagome's eyes flared with passion, with courage, with love, with life, while Kikyo's eyes had been filled with nothing but sorrow. Kagome smiled were Kikyo never was able to. And Kikyo had done the unthinkable: she had asked Inu-Yasha to give up a part of himself. Watching Kagome with Inu-Yasha, Kan-Tama knew with all her soul that this young girl would never ask that of her brother.

"Thank you," Kan-Tama remarked to Kagome just loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear.

"It was nothing," Kagome replied with a smiled.

"Why'd ya go and do that for, Kagome? What'd ya mean 'it was nothing?' And what are you thanking her for, Kan-Tama? I didn't do anything to deserve being sat." Inu-Yasha complained loudly as he pulled himself out of an Inu-Yasha shaped hole.

"Yes, you did," Kagome retorted. "You disrespected your older sister."

"What are you talking about? Kan-Tama didn't deserver respect."

"Inu-Yasha-"

"Go get your friends that are hiding in the brush over there," Kan-Tama interrupted, much to Kagome's surprise. Inu-Yasha, however, brushed off her interruption as some way of validating his statement.

He turned his back to them and strolled over to the brush at the bottom of the hillside that his sister pointed to. He heard Shippo "epp" as he neared and saw the little fox demon jump up to run away. But Shippo was not fast enough. Inu-Yasha scoped him up by the scruff of his neck with one move.

"You were listenin' in, weren't cha?" he demanded. He turned his gaze from Shippo to the bush, but Miroku and Sango were already gone. Inu-Yasha whipped around, giving poor Shippo whiplash as he did. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight that waited him.

There stood Miroku with Kan-Tama's hand in his own. He was gazing into her eyes as he boldly declared, "You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seem. Will you do the honor of bearing me a son to carry on in my stead when I pass from this world?"

Inu-Yasha dropped Shippo with a thud. His fists balled up and his body tightened. In two steps he was next to Miroku and Kan-Tama with Kagome and Sango looking on in disgust. They both nodded with approval as Inu-Yasha whacked the lecherous monk on the head and proceeded to pound the monk into the ground.

"Don't." Whack. "Hit." Thunk. "On." Thud. "My." Slam. "SISTER!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he continued to beat on Miroku.

"Is he always like that?"

"Which one?" Sango asked dryly.

"They're both always like this," Shippo added as he joined the group. The three females and little fox demon watched as Miroku got away and Inu-Yasha chased after him, waving his arms widely. While the other three were focused on Inu-Yasha and Miroku, Kan-Tama's attention turned to focused on the strange group as a whole. And she was surprised by the way they treated the half-demon. No human had ever treated her little brother with suchrespect. She smiled to herself. He had finally been accepted as an equal.

"Inu-Yasha," she finally said when Inu-Yasha drew his sword. "While I am flattered that you care so deeply for my well being, why do you not take your companions to the shrine house? You do remember how to get there, do you not?" she asked with a smirk. Inu-Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and stopped.

"Yeah, I 'member," he replied with a frown. "Come on," he grumbled to the group. Shippo jumped up on to Miroku's back when the monk approached and Sango picked up Kirara before following Inu-Yasha down the hill. Kagome was about to grab her bike, but Kan-Tama laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Might I speak to you a moment?" the demon asked. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, ya coming?" Inu-Yasha yelled over his shoulder.

"I will bring her later, Inu-Yasha," Kan-Tama replied before Kagome had a chance to respond. Inu-Yasha paused as if he wanted to say something, but he let it go with a nod and continued down the hill to the waiting Sango and Miroku.

Kagome watched him go, feeling a little sad and wondering why Kan-Tama would want to speak with her alone. She suddenly became very nervous and shy. The silence continued to hang in the air, and as it did, it began to thicken around the young girl.

"I am happy for my little brother," Kan-Tama suddenly said. Kagome jumped and made a little a little "epp" sound. But Kan-Tama did not seem to notice.

"He was alone for so long." She was silent again, thinking about times past. The silence also let Kagome think about the half-demon she called friend. _Inu-Yasha also said he was alone for a long time. But he doesn't have to be alone anymore. I wonder if that is what his sister was talking about, about Inu-Yasha finally being happy. Is Inu-Yasha really happy with us? With me?_ She frowned. _Or would he be happier with Kikyo?_

"Walk with me, Kagome. There is some place I want you to see." Kagome nodded, lost in her own thoughts.

"How did you meet Inu-Yasha, Kagome?" Kan-Tama asked.

"I...he was pinned to a tree," Kagome answered slowly, still thinking about Inu-Yasha's happiness. "The first time I saw him, he was sleeping. But the villagers came and took me from him. When I was being chased by a centipede demon, I ran to his tree. He was awake and I pulled out the arrow that pinned him there. He killed the centipede then tried to kill me, for the Shikon Jewel, but Lady Kaede stopped him."

"Yes, I remember that tree."

"You do?"

"I used to visit Inu-Yasha when he was pinned there. I even tried to break the spell, but It was so long ago."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from _Inu-Yasha._ Full disclaimer on last chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Ball  
Chapter two  
By Ddoskocil  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**Kan-Tama wore a cloak to cover her demon features. She ran through the forest to the large tree in the middle. There, as if dead, was her little brother.**

**"Inu-Yasha!" she cried out and ran to him. She grabbed onto the arrow that was buried in his chest and pulled, but it would not come free. "Oh, my Yasha...I'm so sorry."**

**End Flashback**

Kan-Tama sighed at the memory.

"You really care for your little brother," Kagome observed. "Not like Sesshö-Maru."

"Sesshö-Maru is a full demon, almost incapable of feelings. I just hope Inu-Yasha does not follow in our brother's footsteps."

"You are not a full demon?" Kagome inquired.

"No." was the only answer she received. Again there was silence. Each continued to wander in their own thoughts, Kan-Tama's on the past and Kagome's on Inu-Yasha.

_She's not a full demon. I wonder if she's a half demon, like Inu-Yasha. I wonder why he never mentioned his sister? She seems to really care about him, butmaybe something happen between them. I wonder what could have driven Inu-Yasha away from her. I know it would be hard for me if Sota ever got seriously hurt. And poor Sango. Every time Kohaku is mentioned, she gets so sad._ Kagome looked at the demon again, suddenly curious about what she must be thinking after seeing her brother again after so long.

But Kan-Tama was not talking. Instead, she too was thinking about her little brother. _Inu-Yasha, _she thought, _why did you have to run away like that? Maybe you did not know how much I cared for you. It was my fault, of course. I was too hard on you..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Ball  
Chapter Three: Too Long  
By Ddoskocil  
-------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update at often as possible, but with school and work, I don't know how often I can. So far, there are only about 5 chapters complete, but I'm working on this story every moment I can.

Sorry this is another short chapter. The next couple will be longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**"Big Sister," ten-year old Inu-Yasha said as he tugged at Kan-Tama's kimono.**

**"What?" Kan-Tama barked back, angry at being disturbed while she was talking to one of the many sick town-folk at her doorstep.**

**"They're picking on me again, Big Sister. They won't stop pulling on my ears and teasing me," the little half-demon tattled. Kan-Tama sighed.**

**"Excuse me one moment," she said to the man in front of her before turning to her little brother.**

**"Yasha, go back and play. I'm very busy right now," she said as she kneeled in front of him, trying to conceal her annoyance.  
"But, Kan-Tama-"**

**"Inu-Yasha. Find a way to deal with it." She stood and turned back to the man she had been talking to. She hardly noticed Inu-Yasha sniff before sulking away.**

**Not ten minutes later, a young mother came stomping her way.**

**"That little monster you keep around here attacked my son," she cried, hysterical and pointing fingers at Kan-Tama.**

**"Monster," Kan-Tama replied, outraged by the woman's outburst. Her eyes began to burn with anger and her fangs grew a little longer. "That little boy is the worst monster I've ever seen," she barked, meaning the little boy who picked on Inu-Yasha. "Out! Everyone out of my shrine!" she screamed. People hurriedly picked up their things and left.**

**"Inu-Yasha!" she roared. The little half-demon came out from behind the alter, his red ball clutched in his arms.**

**"I'm sorry, Kan-Tama. They wouldn't stop hurting me and they kept laughing at me. I just pushed him. I didn't really hurt him," he blurted out in one breath. He took a tentative step forward.**

**"Go play," Kan-Tama said softly as she turned her back on him, not really mad at him. Her body trembled as she tried to control her anger at the woman and her brats.**

**"But, Kan-Tama...I'm sorry."**

**"Go, Inu-Yasha," she yelled. The little boy sniffed as the tears slowly over took him, thinking her misplaced rage was directed at him. He dropped his ball to the ground and ran out of the shrine temple.**

**It took a while for her rage to subside and when it did, she went looking for Inu-Yasha. She found him crying beside his mother's grave. She scoped him up, but he kicked at her.**

**"No!" he screamed as he fought her. "You hate me just like everyone else." The comment shocked Kan-Tama and she put the young boy down.**

**"Yasha...I don't hate you."**

**He wiped his eyes on his sleeves and looked up at her, anger filling his amber, tear-filled eyes. "Leave me alone," he mumbled as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.**

**"Inu-Yasha." Kan-Tama sighed. "Okay. I'll leave. I'll leave the shrine open for you when you want to come to bed." She walked down the hill, often looking over her shoulder at her little brother.**

**End Flashback**

Kan-Tama sighed sadly as she remembered that day. Their relationship had never been the same after that fateful day and Kan-Tama regretted.

"Oh," she said to Kagome when she finally looked up, "there's the family shrine." She turned up a little overgrown path that led to a small gazebo. In the gazebo was an incense burner and trays for offerings, but the latter were empty.

Kan-Tama lit an old stick of incense and said a simple prayer before sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kagome followed her example, also lighting a stick of incense and bowing her head. But Kagome had no prayer to offer to this strange little shrine, so she lifted her head and sat next to Kan-Tama. _She sits just like Inu-Yasha does,_ Kagome noticed absently.

The demon looked around the small space before finally resting her gaze on Kagome. "When Inu-Yasha was little, his mother and I would take him here and tell him about our father," she started. Kagome held her breath. "But I stopped taking him after his mother died. It was hard for both of us, but Inu-Yasha took it much harder than I did. I caught him here a few times following her death, but I think he finally gave up on our father ever helping him with the questions he had."

"This is a shrine to your father? But I thought you ran the shrine for your father?" Kagome asked, a little confused, but curious about Inu-Yasha's youth.

"I run the large public shrine. But no one comes any more. This shrine was built for Inu-Yasha's mother when she took ill. Father went to find a cure for her, but he never came back."

"His mother was sick? How sad," Kagome said, tears creeping into her eyes.

Kan-Tama nodded. "Inu-Yasha was barely six," she started. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Ball  
Chapter Four: Scars  
By Ddoskocil  
-------------------------------------------

This chapter is a little flashback heavy, but it serves a point. Hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**Six-year old Inu-Yasha clung to his red ball as his sister led him to his mother's bedside. He barely stood chest level with the big bed his mother lay in. Tears began to flow freely down his face as he watched her struggle to hang on to life.**

**"Mama," he whispered. She titled her head to the side and opened her eyes. Kan-Tama noted how tired she looked. She knelt next to Inu-Yasha and put her arms around him.**

**"Maybe we should come back later, Izayoi," she told his mother as she hugged Inu-Yasha.**

**"No," the woman whispered. "I want to tell him"**

**"Do not strain yourself," Kan-Tama warned. But the human did not heed her. Instead she struggled to sit up. The demon carefully propped her up when it became apparent that Izayoi was determined to sit.**

**"My son." Kan-Tama lifted Inu-Yasha on to the bed, where he crawled on to his mother's lap. He held his ball up at her and she smiled as she took it.**

**"Kan-Tama plays with me every day, Mama. She says I'm getting really strong," Inu-Yasha said proudly. His mother smiled faintly. "What's wrong, Mama?"**

**"Inu-Yasha, my dear little boy. I love you so much. But Mama is leaving, Inu-Yasha, and I'm not coming back." She looked to the ceiling. "I'm going to be with your father."**

**Inu-Yasha started to cry softly. "Can't I come with you?" he asked.**

**"No, my dear. You must live on. You have so much life left. But I'll be waiting for you, and I'll always be watching you. And I'll always love you." She started to cough as she strength drained. She lay back down on the bed, still holding Inu-Yasha. She began to hum softly in his ear as she held him, but the humming soon became faint then stopped altogether.**

**Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and turned to his mother. "Mama. Mama?" he asked as he gently shook her, but she did not move. The child began to sob as he continued to shake his deceased mother. Strong arms gathered him off the bed. He clung to his sister and buried his head into her shoulder. Wet tears soaked her kimono as he cried uncontrollable tears. Kan-Tama held him tight, letting her own tears fall down her face.  
Inu-Yasha's red ball rolled to the floor as the siblings left the room, Kan-Tama softly shutting the door behind her.**

**End Flashback**

"That's so sad," Kagome wailed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "How did Inu-Yasha take it?'

"He cried for days, holding that little ball his mother gave him. He would barely leave the shrine. One day, some woman called him a monster and I said something back to her. Inu-Yasha thought I was speaking about him. I am not sure if he ever really cried again after that day." Again there was silence, but it did not last long.

"Kan-Tama, you are very different from your brothers. Inu-Yasha is such a hothead, always pulling Tetsusaiga first instead of trying to figure it out. And Sesshö-Maru is so cold. All he thinks about it getting the Tetsusaiga from Inu-Yasha or how to kill Inu-Yasha.

"But, you. You're so different from them," Kagome observed as she pulled her knees to her chest. "You really care for Inu-Yasha, and I bet you care for Sesshö-Maru, too. And you've taken care of Inu-Yasha since his mother died.

"Your different from most demons I've met, too, although Koga wasn't so bad once I got to know him. But even he wanted the jewel shards to increase his power. You don't seem to crave power at all." Kagome looked at the demon, but Kan-Tama could not meet the young girl's chocolate gaze.

"You are sweet, Kagome, but do not judge me so lightly. No one is without Sin," Kan-Tama replied, her mind no longer on Izayoi or Inu-Yasha, but on a different time and place.

**Flashback**

**"You're no better than that half-breed mother of yours," Sesshö-Maru growled at Kan-Tama.**

**"I am not a half-breed," Kan-Tama yelled back, the hackles on her neck rising as she bared her fangs to him.**

**"You're nothing but a sympathetic human-lover." Sesshö-Maru turned around, ignoring his sister's growl. He never saw her eyes turned blood red, but he did not need to. He could smell the change in her blood. When he did turn around, a dog demon stood in Kan-Tama's place. She took a snapped at Sesshö-Maru, but he nimbly dodged the attack.  
And then she was gone.**

**She tore through the forest, running in a blind rage when she stumbled across the village. Without thinking, she leaped into the center of the small village and began tearing humans from their homes. She devoured them; she killed them; she let no one escape her wraith.**

**When her rage subsided some and she could think, she looked around at the devastation she had caused. Her body began to take a more human form as she realized what she had done and guilt over took her.**

**"Kan-Tama," she heard someone whisper. She looked behind her to see her mother's broken body lying beside a collapsed hut. Kan-Tama ran to her, tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**"Mother, oh, Mother," she cried when she knelt beside her mother. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. There was so much blood, although it was not demon blood. It smelled like human blood, but it still smelled like her mother.**

**"Mother, what happen? Why are you covered in human blood?' Kan-Tama asked as she calmed down. If it was human blood, it couldn't be her mother's. Her mother was a demon, like she was. It wasn't her mother's blood, Kan-Tama kept telling herself. She had to keep telling herself that, even though she knew the truth: her mother was only human on one day a month. Today was that day.**

**Her mother never answered. Her body was limp and turning cold. Kan-Tama gathered the limp body into her arms and began to cry. She did not hear Sesshö-Maru come up behind her.**

**"Well," he said, startling her, "it appears that I was wrong." He looked around at the destruction. "Perhaps you could be a demon after all." Then he was gone, leaving her with her grief.**

**End Flashback**

Kagome watched Kan-Tama as the demon's memories over came her. She saw the tears well in the demon's emerald eyes and was surprised. The only other demon she had seen cry was Inu-Yasha.  
"You really aren't a full demon, huh? Are you like Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly, startling Kan-Tama from her thoughts.

"Like Inu-Yasha?" she asked, slightly confused. "Half-demon?" Kagome nodded. "No, I am not half-demon. But...my...my mother was a...half-demon," she choked out, the memory of her mother's death still fresh in her mind.

"Oh," was all Kagome answered. Kan-Tama sighed and looked toward the horizon. "Goodness, what was I thinking. It's nearly sunset. I am sure Inu-Yasha is pacing with worry." Kan-Tama stood in one graceful movement. Kagome was a bit less graceful to rise, but she did rise to her feet beside Kan-Tama.

"Inu-Yasha won't be worried about me," Kagome sighed miserably as she followed Kan-Tama out of the family shrine and back down the path. Kan-Tama stopped and looked over her shoulder at the young girl.

"Hm," was all she said before continuing down the path. Kagome frowned but followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Ball  
Chapter Five: Demon Blood  
By: Ddoskocil  
---------------------------------------

Thank's for the reviews of chapter 4. I'm glad you liked it. As to updating more, it's just not possible right now. I'm working full time and going to school full time. I'll update every weekend, barring important school work.

Anywho...enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Inu-Yasha yelled for the fourth time as he paced the main room in the large public shrine. Miroku and Sango sat near by and watched him. Shippo was curled up next to Kirara, both sleeping soundly.

"Well?" Inu-Yasha yelled at the two humans. Miroku sighed.

"I'm sure Kagome is fine. She is with your sister after all." Inu-Yasha glared at the monk, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Don't you trust your own sister?" a voice said from the door. Inu-Yasha wiped around, glaring at his sister as she entered the room.

"Here she is, Inu-Yasha. Just as I promised," the demon remarked as she stepped aside to make way for Kagome. Inu-Yasha was in front of her in two steps.

"Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" he insisted.

"Inu-Yasha," Kan-Tama chided.

"I'm fine, Inu-Yasha. We just talked a little," Kagome replied, more than slightly taken aback by Inu-Yasha's reaction. He grabbed her by the arm and looked her over carefully, not quite convinced that Kagome was truly unscathed by spending time with his sister. Then he turned to his sister.

"What they heck do you think you were doing?" he yelled, his face turning red. It turned even redder and his ears twitched when her noticed Kan-Tama had her back to him.

"I'm sure you are all hungry," she asked the group in front of her. At their collective nod, she looked over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, go get some firewood, would you?" Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes and grumbled, but he went any way. As he left, her heard his sister talking to his companions and was suddenly glad to be leaving.

He walked slowly to the woodpile as memories flooded him. He grow up at his father's shrine, his sister always talking care of him, but it had been hard for both of them, he knew. Things had never been easy when his mother was alive, but with her death came new problems to face. His sister tried so hard, but she never took the place of his mother.

**Flashback**

**Seven year-old Inu-Yasha cradled his ball as he cried in the corner. He heard Kan-Tama come up behind him, but he didn't turn to her. He wanted her to pick him up, but he knew better than to ask her. She would just tell him that he was big now and didn't need to be picked up anymore.**

**He wished his mother were still alive. She would have picked him up and held him until his tears were gone.**

**"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" his sister asked as she kneeled down next to him. She sounded more annoyed than sympathetic.**

**"They keep calling me 'half-breed'," Inu-Yasha sniffed. "And they pull on my ears and laugh at me. And when the adults come by, they call the kids away and whisper about me. Why don't they like me, Kan-Tama?" He turned in time to see her stand and cross her arms over her chest.**

**"You're different, Inu-Yasha. People don't like what's different." She paused as she stared at nothing, and Inu-Yasha wondered what she was thinking about. He decided not to ask.**

**"Anyway, why do you let them do that to you?" she continued. "You are half demon as well as half human. Do not taint Father's blood with cowardly acts." She turned to leave, but Inu-Yasha grabbed on to the bottom of her kimono.**

**"Please, Kan-Tama, help me," he begged. She pealed him off of her leg and held him by the shoulders.**

**"Inu-Yasha, you must help yourself. If you can't do that, stay in the shrine." She let go of him and walked away, much to Inu-Yasha's despair. He sat back down and held his ball tighter, wishing with every fiber of his small body that his mother were still alive.**

**"Why did you have to die?' he whispered.**

**End Flashback**

Inu-Yasha stood at the foot of the woodpile, a single tear falling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away in disgust. He stood by himself for a while, watching the last rays of the sun sink beneath the horizon and the pinks of sunset fade into the deep blue of night. He heard Kagome coming up behind him as the moon began to rise.

"Inu-Yasha" she whispered at his back. He twitched an ear backward toward her before he looked over his shoulder and mumbled, "go away" under his breath. Kagome sighed and hung her head in defeat. She turned to leave him alone.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled and nodded, happy that whatever she did had helped her friend. As she walked back toward the shrine house, she passed Kan-Tama. The demon nodded at the young girl, but Kagome did not see her. As the young girl passed by, the demon stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Kan-Tama?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily. He bent and began collecting wood, piling it high in his arms. When his arms were full he swung around to go back to the shrine, but Kan-Tama blocked his way.

"Hey, do ya mind?" Inu-Yasha barked.

"Do you still intend to become a full demon?" she asked bluntly, her arms folded over her chest as she blocked his way. Inu-Yasha just stared at her, jaw slack. His eyes turned cold as his mind took hold of the question.

"What do you care?" he asked angrily as he tried to push past her. But Kan-Tama stood her ground. Frustrated, Inu-Yasha dropped the wood he was carrying and sat, his arms stubbornly crossed across his chest in a mirror of his sister. Kan-Tama half smiled as she joined her brother on the ground.

"I care immensely," she replied as she studied her youngest brother. His face was screwed in a frown and his arms were still crossed over his chest.

"Feh."

"Inu-Yasha" she sighed as she watched him. "Do you know why you carry Tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah," his face was pained as he answered and Kan-Tama could guess as to why. She closed her eyes, sharing her brother's pain because she knew what it was like to loss total control of everything.

"Did I ever tell you how my mother died, Yasha?"

"What do I care? And don't call me that anymore. I'm not a kid ya'know."

"She was powerful and feared nothing," Kan-Tama continued, ignoring Inu-Yasha's response.

"Yeah, well, demons are like that," he replied.

"Do you truly not know? My mother was no demon, Inu-Yasha. She was a half demon." He turned to her, slightly interested. "She was wonderful. She let nothing stand in her way, demon or human. And she was happy. She never wanted to be full demon or full human."

"What happened?"

"She was killed by a monster. By a demon who needed to prove her own worth."

"Did you avenge her?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"It was me, Inu-Yasha. I killed her in my haste to prove that I was a worthy demon."

Inu-Yasha recoiled from his sister in horror, but the moment passed quickly. He sniffed at her as his curiosity built, sniffing out the scents of human on her.

"I guess I never noticed before," he replied offhandedly.

"Up until that moment, Inu-Yasha, I wanted nothing more than to be a full demon. But after than horrible day, I never wanted that kind of power again. I finally realized what being a full demon meant, and I decided that I never wanted that. Before he died, I begged Father to help me." She pulled an amulet out of her kimono and showed it to Inu-Yasha without removing it. Inu-Yasha merely glanced at it, not interested in her trinket.

"It keeps the demon blood coursing through my veins at peace. With this around my neck, I can never hurt another again.

"I never wanted that life for you, Inu-Yasha. I live in fear of my own powers. I never wanted that for you." she whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inu-Yasha replied loudly as he stood. He took a step toward the house, but Kan-Tama was on her feet and had him by the arm before he could take a second step.

"Lemma go," he shouted as he spun around, trying to remove him arm from his sister's death grip.

"Sit, Inu-Yasha," she replied calmly. "I am not finished with you."

"Yeah, well I'm done talkin' with you. Just leav'me alone, Kan-Tama." He roughly pulled his arm out of her grasp and stomped away, leaving her the job of retreating the fallen firewood. Kan-Tama sighed as she bent to pick up a few logs.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, will you ever forgive me?" she whispered to his fading back. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Ball  
Chapter Six: Regrets and Battles  
By Ddoskocil  
-------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**"Inu-Yasha!" Kan-Tama yelled. "You mock everything our family is by running. You coward. Come back and fight me!" Fifteen year-old Inu-Yasha stopped mid-stride. He slowly turned to face his sister, a deep scowl on his face.**

**"Who are you calling a coward?' he yelled back. He rushed her, his claws extended for the kill. Kan-Tama nimbly dodged to the side and swatted Inu-Yasha's head.**

**"You'll have to do better than that, Pup," she spat. Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth and went after her again, only to miss again and again.**

**They fought for several minutes when Inu-Yasha stopped, panting for breathe. His every attempt to hit Kan-Tama had failed. He balled his fists, his claws digging into his palms. He ignored the pain. He growled low in his throat as Kan-Tama approached him.**

**"Get away from me!" he growled.**

**"Inu-Yasha, stop pouting. You're just not strong enough yet. We'll have to practice more often. Can't have a weakling for a brother, can I?" She turned her back and strolled to the temple. Inu-Yasha balled his fists tighter, clenched his teeth harder, and growled louder. In a leap he was in front of her, his claws slashing at her. But Kan-Tama neatly dodged each attack. She tired of the game after a few moments and punched her brother. He fell to the ground holding his check. He looked up at her, shocked by her actions.**

**"Calm yourself, Inu-Yasha. Anger isn't the way to win. Control yourself, you Pup."**

**Inu-Yasha's anger flared. "I'll become so strong I'll beat you Kan-Tama. I'll become a full demon and kill you!" With that he leapt to his feet and raced off into the forest leaving his stunned sister behind.**

**Kan-Tama put a hand to her mouth. "Inu-Yasha...oh Father, what have I done? I've made a monster out of him." She dropped to her knees. "Father, I'm sorry. I tried to teach him but I failed. Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry I failed you."**

**End Flashback**

Kan-Tama sighed. "I am still failing him, Father. I did not know what to do then and I do not know what to do now. I just wanted him to feel strong, to feel like your son. I never wanted him to feel less than any other demon or human just because he was of mixed blood. Father, Izayoi, I am sorry about the way I raised him. I have failed all of you" She stood and wiped a single tear from her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked to the temple, although her steps were heavy with the lingering memory.

She entered the main room with the wood. She set it down with care in the bin and excused herself for the night.

"I wonder what happened?" Kagome asked as her eyes followed the demon. Sango and Miroku shook their heads as each picked at the rice with their chopsticks.

"And where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome stood. "I'm going to go find him." Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing glances, but made no move to follow.

Kagome stepped out into the chilly night air. She hugged her arms to her chest and peered around. "Where are you, Inu-Yasha?" she whispered. She searched the area and quickly found him resting in a tree branch. She leaned against the base of the tree and looked up at him. But he looked deep in thought so she said nothing. She just sat, pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at him.

"Stupid Kan-Tama," Inu-Yasha whispered. "Feh, like I care about her mother." He sighed and laid his head back on the tree trunk as he closed his eyes. His nose caught a scent and he cracked open one eye to survey the area. "A demon," he whispered.

"There's a jewel shard coming this way, Inu-Yasha," Kagome yelled as she slowly rose to her feet. "And it's coming fast." Inu-Yasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and leapt to the ground besides Kagome.

"Get your bow ready, Kagome," Inu-Yasha stated.

"Um..."

"What? Don't tell me-"

"I forgot it back at the shrine," replied Kagome sheepishly. Inu-Yasha was going to say something else, but his words were lost as the demon crashed into view. It was large and ugly with four arms and an overwhelming stink. It had three eyes; the third one in the center of its forehead was closed.

"Give me the Scared Jewel," it roared as it stared down at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. One massive claw came hurtling to the ground. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped to safety with only seconds to spare. Placing Kagome down, Inu-Yasha launched an attack of his own. His raised Tetsusaiga high above his head and brought it down in a powerful stroke on the demon's two left arms, cleaving through them. He settled to the ground with Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed. Inu-Yasha turned around, his grin fading into a frown as the severed arms reattached themselves to the demon. The demon grinned a toothy grin, his yellow pointed teeth dripping with some foul green liquid. Inu-Yasha sworn and gritted his own teeth as he jumped into the air and swung Tetsusaiga through the demon's neck. He landed and looked at the demon in shock. Its head was reattaching to the body, the same evil grin on its face.

"Inu-Yasha, the jewel shard is in the third eye," Kagome called. Inu-Yasha nodded as the demon turned to glare at Kagome. The third eye slowly began to open. It was brilliantly colored with reds, blues, greens, and purples swirling without pattern in the orb. Kagome stood motionless as she stared at it, completely under it's spell.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha shouted. "Snap out of it." But Kagome just stared at the swirling eye.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha," Miroku shouted as he ran into view, Sango and Kirara hot on his heels.

"Miroku, get Kagome out of here," Inu-Yasha replied. Miroku stopped by Kagome and snapped at her while Sango and Inu-Yasha went to work on the demon. Sango hurled her bone bommerang at it while Inu-Yasha attacked from the other side. The demon was sliced in two. Inu-Yasha stood, watching it closely as the two pieces began to mend themselves back together.

"How the hell do we kill this thing?" he yelled as he jumped to attack once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku take Kagome on Kirara's back. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was in good hands and turned all his attention back to the demon. Sango was already attacking again when the demon turned his third eye on her and she froze.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha and Miroku yelled. Kirara ran back to her and stood by her protectively. The demon brought one of its massive arms down to smash Sango and Kirara, but the cat-demon moved Sango over her back and jumped back. Once again, Inu-Yasha was left alone to face the demon.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kan-Tama called as she joined the fray, "the third eye, stab the third eye." She slashed at the demon's chest, her claws ripping into the flesh. It turned its eye to Kan-Tama, but she leapt behind the demon's head.

"Now, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha hoisted Tetsusaiga above his head and jabbed it down into the third eye. The demon grabbed it, screaming as it fell to the ground.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha roared, releasing the Wind Scar at the demon. It shrieked as it was vaporized. Inu-Yasha watched, satisfied that it was dead, but his relief was short lived.

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku called, "Kagome and Sango are paralyzed. Kagome might know what herbs to use, but unfortunately, I do not."

"I do," Kan-Tama replied. "Pick them up and follow me back to the shrine." She did not wait for an answer as she turned on her heels and followed the trail to the shrine. Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome and Miroku picked up Sango and followed her.

"Lay them here and here." Kan-Tama pointed to two pallets she set on the floor and went to a cub boarded to pull a few clay jugs and pots out.

"Inu-Yasha, start a fire. Miroku, mash these herbs in that bowl," she calmly instructed. Silently, the two went to work on their tasks. When all was set, Kan-Tama mixed the mashed herbs with a few others and seeped it in water over the fire. When the tea was done, she dripped it into the two girls' mouths and sat back.

"That's it?" Inu-Yasha asked in disbelief.

"That's it. They should be fine by dawn. I'll watch over them to-"

"No way," Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"Inu-Yasha, you do not know what to look for or how to help them if they need help. Take Miroku to your old room and go to sleep. Kagome and Sango will be fine. You have my word. Go." Inu-Yasha frowned, but he took Miroku and went to the back room he used to sleep in. He opened the door. It was like stepping back in time. Everything was as if he never left. The red ball his mother gave him was still sitting in a corner. He walked toward it slowly, remembering the day his mother gave it to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Ball  
Chapter Seven: Never Forgotten, Always Protected  
By Ddoskocil  
-----------------------------------

This is the last chapter of this story. It also happens to be the longest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I've had fun writing it and I hope I captured Inu-Yasha and crew. And now, on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**"Inu-Yasha," his mother called. "I have a present for you." Four year-old Inu-Yasha ran to his mother and jumped into her arms.**

**"Mama! Big Sister says I look a lot like Father. She says I'll grow up big and strong like him."**

**"Your Big Sister is right," his mother smiled. She took a shiny red ball out of a small bag and handed it to her son. "Here, Inu-Yasha. I bought you a gift in the village today." Inu-Yasha happily took the ball and squirmed from his mother's hands.**

**"Can we play, Mama?' he asked as he held it up to her. His mother smiled down at him.**

**"Of course we can."**

**End Flashback**

Inu-Yasha hugged the ball to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the happier times of his youth.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. He put his hand on the half-demon's shoulder, but Inu-Yasha shrugged it off with a "feh."

"You can stay here," he said as he stormed out of the room. Miroku just sighed and settled in for the night. He would worry about Inu-Yasha tomorrow.

Inu-Yasha walked back into the main room to watch his sister. She sipped at tea as she looked after the two girls on their pallets. "Inu-Yasha," she stated without looking at him. Inu-Yasha stared, but a small grin played at his face. He shook his head as he fully stepped into the room. She finally looked up as he sat down.

"Do you still miss her, Inu-Yasha?"

"Huh?'

"Your mother. Do you still miss her?"

"Feh,"

"I miss her." Inu-Yasha looked at Kan-Tama, surprised by her comment.

"I guess I miss her a little," he admitted.

There was silence between them as they watched the two girls sleep.

"Do you still wish to become a full demon, Inu-Yasha?"

"I...I don't know," he answered quietly. "I wanted to be powerful-"

"You are powerful, Inu-Yasha. More powerful than you know."

" I still needed your help to beat that demon."

"No. You did not. In truth, I needed your help to defeat that monster. He hungered for my jewel shard. The spirit shield around the shrine protected me, but it is weakening and I fear it will soon fail completely. When that happens, this shrine and myself with it, will pass."

"What!"

"My life force is tied to this shrine. When it is destroyed, I will die," she replied calmly. Inu-Yasha stared at her, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Kan-Tama leaned over and closed his mouth like he was a child.

"Die! Kan-Tama, you...you can't die."

"Yes I can. Everyone dies someday, Inu-Yasha. I have lived a long life, most of it happy. Death is merely my next adventure."

"But-"

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome mumbled. Inu-Yasha looked to the girl lying on the pallet. "Inu-Yasha. What happened?"

"You were paralyzed by the demon," Kan-Tama replied. "I gave you some herbs. You should feel better by morning. Go back to sleep." The young woman nodded and closed her eyes.

"You should get some sleep as well, Inu-Yasha. I will see you in the morrow." Inu-Yasha nodded and stood. He took a few steps to his room before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Kan-Tama?'

"Yes,"

"Did you even want to become a full demon?"

"Yes."

"Before...before you, um-"

"Before I killed my mother. Yes, Inu-Yasha."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I did not like what I become with full demonic powers. I lost that small part of myself that was human. I used to believe I did not need that part, but something changed all that."

"What?"

"Your mother had you. I knew I had to teach you the ways of my mother. That's when I asked Father to help me."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. You should sleep. The spirit shield will protect you and your friends. Do not worry, Inu-Yasha. I would never let any harm come to you or your friends." Inu-Yasha nodded. He slowly made his way back to his old room while Kan-Tama settled into her tea and watched the sleeping girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke slowly to the smell of rice cooking. She cracked open her eyes, but quickly closed them when a beam of bright light blinded her. She rolled to her side and opened her eyes experimentally. There was no light, so she opened them wide and looked around. She was lying on a palette, Sango lying next to her, in a large room in the shrine. She could not remember how she got there. She bolted up, but immediately regretted her decision.

"Ow," she moaned as she cradled her head in her hands. "What happen?" Someone shoved a bowl of foul liquid under her nose.

"You mean you don't remember?" Inu-Yasha asked between bites of rice. Kagome took the bowl from Miroku and, holding her nose, drank it down.

"Ick. That's the most disgusting thing I've ever drank," she complained as she handed the bowl back to the monk. "What's in it?'

"You do not want to know," Miroku replied as he spooned some more in and set it to cool for Sango. He returned his gaze to Kagome.

"Do you truly not remember what happened last night, Kagome?"

"I remember-" she stopped and screwed her face, drawing on her memory for the fuzzy details. "There was a fight with a demon. He looked at me, but after that, everything's a little hazy." She took a clean bowl and spooned rice into it.

"You should not eat yet," Kan-Tama warned as she entered the room with an armload of firewood. Kagome put down her chopsticks carefully and watched Kan-Tama place the wood in a metal bin.

"You were paralyzed by a demon last night, Kagome," she began as she sat, "and I had to use many herbs to bring you out of it. It would be best if you did not eat anything for a while. There is broth, made of different herbs, which will cure any undesirable effects from the herbs to cure the paralysis." She spooned herself a small bowl of rice and delicately ate with white chopsticks. Kagome watched, her stomach aching with hunger.

"Can't ya give her just a little, Kan-Tama?" Inu-Yasha asked after Kagome's stomach growled for the third time. Kan-Tama shook her head.

"Drink one more bowl of broth. If the herbs are not properly counters, you could become gravely ill." She handed the human girl the bowl. Kagome moaned, but she swallowed the liquid. Kan-Tama took the bowl back and spooned more liquid in to it.

"I don't have to drink that, do I?" Kagome complained. Kan-Tama smiled.

"No. This is for Sango. You may eat your afternoon meal, but not before then. Understand?" Kan-Tama leveled her gaze of Kagome and she nodded quickly.

"Good," Kan-Tama said then went back to her meal. A few moments later, Sango awoke, groggy and just as confused at her friend had been. Kan-Tama made her drink two bowls of the broth, much to the protest of the demon slayer. Kan-Tama ignored the whining and set aside one more bowl for each girl to drink before they left.

"Are you sure you must leave so soon, Inu-Yasha?" she asked as she finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We need to find as many jewel shards as we can before Naraku finds them," Kagome added as she held her nose. She screwed up her face and quickly downed the last bowl of the offending broth. Kan-Tama lifted her head up, her eye twitching.

"Naraku," she said, venom in her voice. She clenched her hands into fists and her body tensed.

"You've heard of Naraku?" Miroku asked as he looked up from his tea. He raised an eyebrow at the demon as she growled in response. Inu-Yasha stood and walked over to his sister. He hovered behind her, not sure what to do. Kan-Tama smiled at him and handed him a cup of tea.

"Sit, Inu-Yasha," she said softly. "I do not need you hovering around me like that." She turned to Miroku, her own cup of steaming tea in her hands. She sat across from him as Inu-Yasha sat next to her. Kagome and Sango shifted to complete the circle with Shippo resting on Kagome's lap. She looked at each of them in turn.

"Yes, I know of Naraku. There was a large disturbance day he was born. So many demons in one place, all concentrating their energy on one man was reason enough to investigate." She gazed turned to Inu-Yasha. "But I was too late. I went after Naraku, but my power is limited outside the shrine, and he proved to be more clever than I thought." Miroku nodded his understanding. All present were familiar with Naraku's cunning.

"So you couldn't stop him," Inu-Yasha gloated. Kan-Tama gave him a sharp look, annoyed by his outburst.

"Sit," Kagome said sharply. Inu-Yasha smashed to the ground, his face planted in the dirt floor. He stood enraged and stamped his feet at Kagome while the young girl ignored him.

"Why the hell did ya do that?" he yelled. Kagome drank her tea in silence, watching her half-demon friend as he fumed.

"Inu-Yasha," Kan-Tama finally interrupted. Her brother looked up at her and immediately understood. He collected himself with as much dignity as he could muster. He took up Tetsusaiga and tied it to his belt. He walked out the door, stopping once to look at Kagome.

"Let's go," he commanded before strolling out. Kagome frowned and looked to her companions. Sango was strapping her bone boomerang across her back while Miroku drained the last of his tea. She stood slowly, not wanting to leave the comforts of the small shrine. She turned when some one tapped her on the back.

"Here, Kagome," Kan-Tama said as she offered the young girl a clay pot. Kagome took it and turned it in her hands. "These are healing herbs. You will find them useful in your travels." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you." She packed the pot carefully in her backpack.

By then, everyone was ready. Kan-Tama saw them out and walked with them to the end of the shrine property. She stopped as they said their good-byes and continued on their way.

"Inu-Yasha," the demon called out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You are always welcome here," she said with a smile. He nodded, a faint smile playing on his lips. He turned back and followed his friends down the dirt path toward an unknown destination.

Kan-Tama watched them go until she could not see them anymore. She stood, lonely from the silence. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is not yours Sesshö-Maru," she commented dryly over her shoulder. Her younger brother stepped out of the shadows and stood next to her.

"It should have been. He stole it from me," he growled.

"It was never yours. Father gave it freely to Inu-Yasha."

"He was a fool."

Kan-Tama turned to her brother, her eyes flashing red.

"I am sorry Father choose Inu-Yasha over you. I am first born and should have received the Tetsusaiga. But Father chose him. I made a vow that I will protect him, even from you. I will kill you if you harm him." She stated it matter-of-factly, her anger subsided as her speech continued. "I will hunt you down and kill you, Sesshö-Maru."

"Big words for one who is not even full demon," he taunted

She smiled. "Do I smell human on you, little brother?"

He growled and spun around, his hair flying behind him. "I will have Tetsusaiga," he snarled.

"You will die on that day," Kan-Tama stated tiredly as she watched her demon brother board his cloud vessel.

"You have no power outside this pathetic shrine," he observed as he road away. Kan-Tama shook her head as she watched.

"You know so little about me, Brother," she whispered. She turned back to watch the path Inu-Yasha and his friends took only moments ago.

"Be safe, Yasha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha led the way down the dirt path that led away from his childhood home. He looked over his shoulder occasionally, but quickly turned back to the road whenever he thought someone was looking at him. His mind was full of images and he found it hard to concentrate on much else but his long forgotten childhood. So much bad had happened to him that he forgot the good.

**He laughed with Kan-Tama as she tickled him before putting him to bed.**

**She told him a story about their father as they sat outside under the willow tree.**

**He ran to her with a small wounded bird. She smiled and took it from him. Weeks later, they released it together in the garden that surrounded the shrine.**

Inu-Yasha looked back over his shoulder one final time before he turned all his attention to road before him. He tried to block the floor of memories being with his older sister had brought one. He wanted to forget.

"She gave us her shards," Kagome suddenly exclaimed. Inu-Yasha whipped around.

"What did you say?"

She looked up at him and held out her hand. In her palm were two pink jewel shards. Sango and Miroku, who was pushing Kagome's bike, looked over the young woman's shoulder.

"Why would she give us the shards?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, but the half-demon was looking back toward the shrine. He grinned.

"We've got more shards to find," he commented dryly. He strolled back down road, the others slowly following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kan-Tama closed the door to Inu-Yasha's room. Inside, a red ball rested on a wood chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any other characters from the manga and anime _Inu-Yasha_. _Inu-Yasha _is copyrighted 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc and copyrighted 2005 by VIZ, LLC. All rights reserved. This story was written without permission of the copyright holders and for non-profit use. "The Red Ball" and the character Kan-Tama are copyrighted 9/2005 by Ddoskocil. 


End file.
